


As cinco vezes que Derek e Stiles não são oficilamente namorados (e uma em que eles são)

by anabebanana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, and a cat, blatant couple-y behavior
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana/pseuds/anabebanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em que Stiles e Derek são basicamente um casal, mas eles não estão namorando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As cinco vezes que Derek e Stiles não são oficilamente namorados (e uma em que eles são)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817011) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



(1)

"Eu preciso de cortinas," diz Derek logo que Stiles abre a porta em um sábado à tarde. "para o loft."

"… Okay." Stiles olha para seus pés nervosamente. "E você está aqui por quê? Você vai roubar as minhas?"

"O quê! Não, eu só…" Derek puxa a manga de seu casaco, desajeitadamente, e Stiles acha encantador como os dedos de Derek se espreitam pelas mangas compridas. "Eu gostaria de uma segunda opinião."

Stiles boceja. "São cortinas, não uma biópsia. É só pegar alguma de linho preto. Como a sua alma."

Derek dá a Stiles um olhar vazio. "Vocês estão passando muito tempo no loft," ele diz, parecendo triste sobre isso. "então eu gostaria que fosse confortável."

"Confortável? Da última vez que estivemos lá você não tinha nada para beber, exceto água e café preto fora que tinha sangue por todo o seu sofá."

"É um trabalho em andamento." Derek diz, envergonhado. "Você vai para a Macy ou não?"

"Sim, óbvio! Eu só vou pegar o meu casaco."

Embora Sitles não soubesse como Derek agiria em uma loja de departamento, ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao constatar que Derek é o típico cliente cauteloso e que agoniza os vendedores, pois ele é do tipo que muda de opinião umas quinze vezes para finalmente quando se decide sobre alguma coisa ser aquela a sua primeira opção, tornando todo o processo inútil.

"Definitivamente o de cetim azul marinho." Derek diz de forma decisiva (finalmente). "Com a barra de aço, sim?"

Assustadoramente, ouvir Derek dizer "barra de aço" faz com que Stiles fique quente em todas as partes. "Fica melhor com a barra de bronze." ele diz, não pela primeira vez.

Stiles, atrapalhadamente, dá alguns passos para trás e discretamente prende seu moletom contra seu corpo, porque Derek está esfregando a bainha da cortina lentamente entre os dedos e Stiles tem quase certeza que isso não é socialmente aceitável. "E a de bronze combina com a luminária de chão que gostamos, aquela azul listrada? "

Derek faz um pequeno som, considerando. "Você está certo." ele diz, pegando duas barras de bronze da prateleira.

Essa na verdade é a primeira vez que Derek aceita seu conselho sem ao menos brigar de volta. No entanto são apenas cortinas e Stiles se recusa a ficar todo pegajoso por isso. Se recusa.

"Me mostra aquele tapete que você achou que ficaria bom no meu quarto, de novo?" Derek pergunta, olhando com expectativa para Stiles e puxando a cortina de cetim. E não adianta, Stiles se derrete como manteiga.

(2)

"Eu não posso acreditar que ninguém quis vir." Stiles fala, batendo no painel do Camaro para dar ênfase.

Derek pega a mão de Stiles com força. "Tire suas patas imundas daí, eu acabei de limpar."

"Eu vou lamber o painel se você não comprar pipoca pra mim." Stiles ameaça, abaixando-se para mais perto do painel. "E o banco também. Eu fico louco quando eu estou com fome, e você me fez fazer aquela pesquisa chata sobre a mordida dos alfas durante a tarde toda, ao invés de me deixar comer. "

"Eu disse que vou comprar comida, se acalme." Derek olha para Stiles, mas logo volta seus olhos para a estrada. "Você não precisava vir. Quero dizer, quando todo mundo recusou."

Derek parecia um pouco triste com isso na verdade e Stiles tenta não sorrir. "Cara, não leve para o lado pessoal, é que todos eles tinham encontros essa noite. Nada do que você poderia oferecer seria mais emocionante que a possibilidade de sexo. Nem mesmo Hitchcock."

"Adolescentes." Derek zomba amigavelmente, como se não estivesse incluindo Stiles nessa categoria. "O que aconteceu com as crianças dessa cidade? O drive-in vai à falência se não começar a passar os grandes sucessos, mas dessa maneira ele vai ser apenas mais um Cinemark sem alma."

"Oh, meu Deus, você é tão hipster." Stiles diz completamente encantado. "Me diga, quantos vinis você tem?

"Quantas camisetas estupidamente irônicas uma pessoa pode usar antes dele deixar de ser irônico?" Derek atira de volta, apontando para a camiseta de Stiles que diz 'Bigodes por $5'.

"Sim, eu fui mandado para casa mais cedo, uma vez." Stiles diz com carinho, olhando para a camiseta. "E eu nem estava com um bigode."

"Lamento por isso." Derek diz com os lábios se contraindo em um pequeno sorriso. "Você ficaria muito distinto com um bigode."

Stiles espera até que eles param em um semáforo, para então apertar de leve a orelha de Derek, porque ele é todo preocupado com a segurança na estrada.

No drive-in, Derek compra um balde gigantesco de pipoca, mas ele obriga Stiles a parar de mastigar durante suas cenas favoritas e isso significa que Stiles é capaz de ouvir o pequeno suspiro que Derek solta quando Cary Grant beija Eva Marie Saint no final de North by Northwest.

"Você sabe o que a cena do trem indo para o túnel simboliza, certo? Stiles diz com a boca cheia de pipoca, balançando suas pernas para que ele possa empurrar o quadril de Derek com seu pé. "Você sabe? É muito picante. Somente lobisomens adultos."

"Nenhum túnel vai deixar você dirigir seu trem através dele se você continuar falando com a boca cheia." Derek diz recatadamente e Stiles quase se afoga com as pipocas que ainda estão em sua boca.

Derek dá um tapinha no tornozelo de Stiles.

(3)*

"Nós não podemos blefar sobre a nossa saída desta vez." Boyd diz insistentemente. "Os trolls vão perceber, nós já tentamos isso antes."

"Exatamente," Stiles diz pegando um dos recipientes para viagem e colocando uma enorme quantidade de comida em seu prato, sem ao menos verificar o que é. "nós tentamos e conseguimos . Não devia ter funcionado com o pack de Alfas ano passado, ou as fadas em agosto, ou com aquela bruxa a três meses atrás que queria fazer Scott e Erica de escravos gladiadores. E ainda assim," ele enche sua boca com alho naan e depois gesticula com suas mãos. "funcionou. Mesmo eu dizendo todas as veze para usarmos nossos pontos fortes -"

"E por 'ponto forte' você quer dizer 'merda', certo?" Scott interrompe sorrindo. Ele e Allison estão inclinados contra o fundo do sofá de Derek e estão dividindo um pote de chana masala. Boyd, Erica e Isaac tomaram conta do segundo sofá e Derek está no chão com Stiles, pois ele insistiu que a última cadeira deveria ser de Lydia, em um acesso de cavalheirismo inesperado (Stiles sorriu meio afetado para Derek, mas ele tem certeza que ninguém viu).

"Eu ainda estou meio chateado porque a bruxa não me quis para seu jogo sangrento entre lobisomens." Boyd fala. "Eu sou basicamente o dobro de Scott."

"Hey." Scott fala indignado, jogando arroz e molho de ameixa em todos os lugares. Derek estremece e seus músculos se contraem em direção a cozinha, como se estivesse pensando em pegar os materiais de limpeza.

"Isso deve ter sido bem difícil pra você, querido." Erica diz secamente, roubando a cerveja de Boyd. "Que ninguém o forçou a tentar matar seu amigo com suas próprias mãos e tudo mais."

"Que seja, mas seria legal ela ter perguntado." Boyd resmunga.

"Bleh!" Stiles grita, porque ele acabou de pegar uma garfada gigante de uma coisa verde em seu prato. "O que é isso?"

"Saag paneer." Derek sorri pra ele. "Eu sabia que você odiaria. Você odeia tudo com espinafre."

"Então, por que você me deixou pegar essa coisa, idiota?"

"Eu gosto de ver o seu rosto quando você experimenta coisas que você não gosta." Derek fala e se inclina para pegar o alimento verde com seu garfo. "Você sempre parece que foi traído."

"É muito hilário." Scott concorda e oh, não. É bom ver que Derek e Scott estão se dando bem agora, mas se isso significa que eles vão se juntar contra Stiles essa amizade definitivamente não vale a pena.

"Eu gosto de você da mesma forma que eu gosto de espinafre." Stiles declara inclinando-se para o prato de Derek para pegar uma samosa que é mordida violentamente. O gosto é tão bom que seu mau humor se dissolve. "Mmmm, Deus, eu amo batata."

"Eu sei." Derek diz e empurra outra samosa no prato de Stiles.

"Aww." Lydia faz. E quando Stiles olha para ela, ela simplesmente levanta uma sobrancelha e morde seu frango.

(4)

Stiles está prestes a ganhar de Scott no Mario Kart quando a campainha toca. Ele deixa seu pai abrir a porta sem se preocupar até que Derek para em sua sala e fala: "O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?"

"Hum." Stiles deixa cair o seu controle. Ele olha para o pai pedindo ajuda, mas ele simplesmente dá de ombros e senta novamente à mesa, abrindo o jornal de domingo. "Bom dia?"

"Eu disse que estaria fora o dia todo no sábado para cuidar de alguns negócios em San Francisco." Derek diz lentamente, como se estivesse esperando Stiles entender. "Eu te disse isso há duas semanas."

O coração de Stiles para por um momento. "Oh, meu Deus, eu esqueci da Brumhilda."

"Você esqueceu da Brumhilda." Derek concorda bruscamente.

"Ok. O quê?" Scott pergunta jogando seu controle na mesa de café. "Quem, diabos, é Brumhilda?"

"Olha a boca." o pai de Stiles grita da cozinha. "Mas, verdade. Quem é Brumhilda?"

"Miau." Brumhilda faz, correndo de detrás das pernas de Derek para o colo de Stiles.

"Hey, vassoura de bruxa." Stiles suspira, enterrando seus dedos no pelo branco e fofo da gata. "Desculpa, menina."

"Vassoura de bruxa." Scott repete em um sussurro.

"Stiles, estou bastante certo que eu já disse pra você que não quero animais de estimação." o pai de Stiles diz, aproximando-se para olhar Brumhilda sobre o encosto do sofá. "Especialmente essa, ela parece terrível."

"Oh, ela é." Derek diz, inclinando-se para coçar embaixo do queixo de Brumhilda, que inclina a cabeça e ronrona alto.

"Ela é do Derek." Stiles explica tentando controlar o seu coração, que acelera só porque Derek está inclinado para ele acariciando um gatinho. Se controle Stiles. "Algum idiota deixou ela em uma caixa na porta de Deaton há algumas semanas, e Derek realmente amou ela, foi incrível. Foi amor a primeira vista. Eles basicamente correram em câmera lenta em direção ao outro."

"Stiles deu um gritinho quando a viu pela primeira vez." Derek fala suavemente.

"Foi um espirro." Stiles fala tentando parecer digno enquanto Brumhilda amassa seu estômago com suas patinhas. (Não foi um espirro, mesmo, mas Stiles desafia qualquer um a não ter essa mesma reação ao encontrar Derek segurando um gatinho contra seu peito.)

"Podemos falar sobre o nome agora." Scott tenta.

"Não." Derek fala pegando a gatinha e a coloca de baixo de seu queixo. "Ela rasgou todo o sofá, Stiles. Então, da próxima vez que você disser que vai cuidar dela quando eu estiver fora, vá cuidar dela."

"Pare de me chatear, eu disse que sinto muito."

"Eu não acho que você sinta, na verdade." Derek olha pra ele sobre a cabeça de Bromhilda, e Stiles já está calculando se pode comprar sua desculpa com um daqueles brinquedos que os gatos gostam de arranhar.

"OK. Apenas OK." Scott mantém suas mãos para cima, perdido. "Vocês dois, basicamente, são os pais de um gato. Como é que eu não sabia sobre isso?"

"Eu tenho que ir." Derek diz, ignorando Scott deliberadamente. "Desculpe incomodá-lo, xerife."

"É sempre bom ver você, Derek." o pai de Stiles diz, saudando-o com sua caneca de café. "Peço desculpas pelo meu filho."

"Você não presta." Stiles diz e pega seu controle para recomeçar o jogo. "Derek, ainda vamos correr amanhã de manhã?"

"Sim, tudo bem." Derek diz meio a contragosto. Ele vira Brumhilda de costas na dobra de seu braço, podendo assim esfregar suavemente a barriga dela. Ela se mexe em êxtase. "Nove quilômetros e eu não vou facilitar pra você. Vou fazer você correr até não aguentar mais."

"Se eu morrer você não vai ter ninguém para cuidar do seu gato." Stiles aponta.

"Brumhilda, então?" diz Scott.

(5)

Stiles corre pela entrada de emergência do hospital fazendo um caminho mais curto quando ele vê a Sra. McCall. "Onde, no inferno, ele está?"

"No inferno parece certo." ela diz preocupada, mantendo a voz baixa. "Havia algo estranho com as flechas que retiraram dele. Ele não está curando tão rápido quanto deveria."

"Posso vê-lo? Você ligou pra alguém?" Stiles pega o telefone e tenta criar uma mensagem em grupo que não pareça tão histérica. "Quão sério é? Ele está consciente?

"Eu só liguei pra você até agora." Melissa diz, pegando, suavemente, o celular de Stiles (uma ação correta, uma vez que a mensagem em grupo se parece com algo como: DEEK PROVAVEMETE ETA MORENDO! O que não vai ser bom pra ninguém). "E por falar nisso. Desde quando você é o contato de emergência do Derek?"

"Oh, isso." Stiles muda seu peso nervosamente, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho. "Então, eu não tenho certeza. Há alguns meses, talvez seis? Eu me ofereci. Ele não tinha um desde que Laura… Bem."

"Bom, isso é…" Melissa coloca uma mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço e Stiles se balança em direção a ela, sentindo-se meio tonto. "Ele vai ficar bem, Stiles. Ele está estável e lúcido. Com muita dor, provavelmente, mas ele está lidando com isso."

"Sim, bem, é Derek. Lidar com a dor é uma espécie de habilidade dele." não é nem mesmo uma piada, e essa é a pior parte. Stiles respira fundo. "OK, vamos fazer isso. Você pode entrar em contato com Deaton pra mim? Eu não deveria ficar perto de um telefone agora, e eu também preciso encontrar um urso de pelúcia de melhoras na loja de presentes."

"Pegue o roxo com uma camiseta escrito 'Get Well Bear-y Soon'." Melissa sugere enquanto procura o número de Deaton. "É completamente horrível."

"Você é a melhor." Stiles diz e corre pegar um brownie na cafeteria, porque ele sabe que Derek sempre quer chocolate quando está ferido.

(+1)

"Quando você ia me dizer que passou em Yale?" Derek diz assim que Stiles aparece no loft. "Isso é incrível, Stiles."

"Bom dia pra você também." Stiles bufa, abaixando-se para cumprimentar Brumhilda, que ronrona contra a sua perna. "E isso não é tão incrível, na verdade, eu não vou. Como você descobriu, afinal?"

"Seu pai está dizendo pra todo mundo, eu acho. Eu encontrei ele no mercado ontem e ele me disse. E então ele, provavelmente, disse para o cara que estava repondo o cereal, também."

"Ugh, pais." Stiles murmura, sentindo prazer e humilhação na mesma medida. "Eu disse, especificamente, pra ele para não fazer um grande circo com isso. Eu estou indo para Berkeley, eu disse isso pra ele."

"Por quê?" Derek pergunta rudemente, os olhos afiados e a mandíbula apertada e Stiles fica tão intimidado que recua até que bate na parede. "Como você pode dizer não para Yale? Você quer fazer direito, não existe lugar melhor para-"

"Cala a boca!" Stiles fala exasperado. "Eu não vou deixar você por quatro anos, cara. Você está louco? Berkeley é incrível também. E se você disser alguma coisa sobre o meu 'desperdício de potencial' eu vou chutar as suas bolas, eu juro por Deus."

"Me deixar?" o rosto de Derek se suaviza e seus olhos percorrem todo o rosto de Stiles como se ele fosse um quebra-cabeça difícil de montar. "Me deixar?"

"Quero dizer, todos vocês," Stiles gagueja em pânico. "e meu pai, obviamente. Nosso gato. Merda. Seu gato, quero dizer."

"Nosso gato." Derek corrige firmemente. Ele se inclina encostando sua testa na de Stiles que fecha os olhos.

"Nós…" Stiles estende a mão às cegas e aperta o bíceps de Derek e continua: "Nós estamos bem, certo? Você não vai dar uma de idiota em relação a isso, né?

"Stiles, olha pra mim."

"O quê? Não, de jeito nenhum!" os dedos de Stiles se agarram à manga de Derek, o que não faz sentido, pois Stiles quer fugir de Derek e da sua humilhação. "Eu vou, totalmente, te ignorar durante uma semana , ou mais, e ai nós vamos continuar como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido."

Derek suspira pesadamente e Stiles sente a respiração dele contra seus lábios. "Você é meu contato de emergência." Derek diz, colocando uma mão no pescoço de Stiles. "Nós somos os pais de um gato e eu tenho quatro garrafas do seu chá gelado favorito na minha dispensa. Podemos, por favor, começar a ter sexo agora, para que essa relação finalmente faça sentido?"

"Oh." Stiles abre seus olhos e o rosto de Derek está tão próximo do seu. Stiles sente uma onda de alegria tão forte que ele tem dificuldade de respirar. "Sim, sim. Vamos. Tire a roupa."

"O quê? N-não. Não precisa ser agora." Derek diz, e Deus, suas orelhas estão vermelhas.

"Tudo bem, me beija, então." Stiles oferece, mas ao invés de esperar Derek vir até ele, ele que vai até Derek.

Derek faz um som contra a boca de Stiles, um som profundo e falho, quase um gemido. Stiles aprofunda mais o beijo cantarolando em aprovação quando Derek passa o braço pela sua cintura, o puxando para mais perto.

"Eu sinto muito." Stiles suspira quando os lábios se separam, fazendo com que Stiles deixe alguns beijos pela mandíbula de Derek. "Eu sinto muito, eu sei, sou muito ruim nisso."

"Eu posso te ensinar, então." Derek fala com um sorriso idiota e presunçoso.

Stiles geme. "Você tem tanta sorte de ser bonito. Você, totalmente, não sabe flertar."

"Eu não preciso flertar." Derek diz, passando sua mão pelo peito de Stiles. "Você vai me chupar de qualquer jeito, não é?"

"Todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida," promete Stiles, puxando Derek em direção ao quarto. "mas não na frente da Brumhilda."


End file.
